


Дыши

by nicetaralezh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetaralezh/pseuds/nicetaralezh
Summary: [rus] Ремус Люпин помогает Северусу Снейпу справиться с панической атакой.





	Дыши

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8461035  
Эстетика к фанфику: https://twitter.com/taniaerys/status/1152687214788337665?s=21

Пир в честь начала нового учебного года был в самом разгаре, когда Ремус Люпин заметил исчезновение Северуса Снейпа за столом Слизерина. Он весь вечер не мог заставить себя отвести от него взгляд, хоть и боялся, что это может быть заметно окружающим. И всё же он как-то пропустил момент, когда тот поднялся и быстро выскользнул за дверь — Ремус успел увидеть край мантии, тут же исчевший за тяжёлой дверью общего зала.

Неловко поднявшись из-за стола, Ремус тут же привлёк к себе всеобщее внимание, когда Сириус Блэк повернулся к нему и громко поинтересовался, куда тот намылился в разгар веселья.

— Я скоро вернусь, развлекайтесь тут, ребята, — криво улыбнулся в ответ Ремус, про себя добавив: _«Но это-то вряд ли.»_.

На пути к выходу ему пришлось обменяться приветствиями и шутками с десятком приятелей и приятельниц, с которыми он не виделся всё лето и не успел поздороваться ни на вокзале «Кингс-Кросс», ни в «Хогвартс-Экспрессе». Покинув наконец ярко освещённый и жарко натопленный главный зал, Ремус глубоко вздохнул, ощутив кожей приятную прохладу вестибюля.

_«Куда же он делся?»_ — подумал юноша, досадуя на всех тех, кто задержал его.

Оглядевшись по сторонам, он остановился в задумчивости. Ремус обычно старался помнить о том, что он больше человек, такой же человек, как его друзья, родители, ученики Хогвартса, и не позволял себе пользоваться теми преимуществами, которыми он как оборотень был наделён. Острый слух, гораздо более чуткий чем положено человеческим ушам, уловил едва слышный звук — не то всхлип, не то вздох. Очень медленно Ремус двинулся в том направлении, и вскоре оказался в коридоре, не ведущим ни к одной общей гостиной.

_«А он понимает, как надо прятаться,»_ — Ремус не смог сдержать улыбки. — _«А ведь я тоже приложил к этому руку, пусть и невольно»_.

Это мысль была неприятной, и Ремус привычно отогнал её, продолжая почти бесшумно идти к источнику звука. 

Северус сидел на полу в нише за рыцарскими доспехами на постаменте. Он обхватил себя руками и судорожно дышал, дрожа всем телом. Шаги Ремуса он услышал, когда тот был уже совсем близко, вздрогнул и уставился на него с затравленным видом, но явно был не в силах подняться на ноги, чтобы бороться или убежать.

— Эй, — мягко произнёс Ремус, выставив перед собой пустые ладони, чтобы несчастный мальчишка видел, что он не вооружён.

— Чего тебе надо? — рявкнул Снейп, но голос его дрогнул, и реплика прозвучала не так угрожающе, как ему бы хотелось. Он сам это понял и разозлился ещё больше. — Отвали от меня, мне не д-до ваших дурацких игр!

Ремус сел на корточки, прислонившись плечом к постаменту. Северус начал заикаться — плохой признак.

— Слушай, я здесь не для того, чтобы доставать тебя. — _«Как сказать всё так, чтобы он понял?»_ — Я не желаю тебе вреда, Северус.

Снейп смотрел на него исподлобья, явно не веря ни единому слову Ремуса.

— Поч-чему я должен тебе поверить? Ты такой же, как твои дружки.

Эта последняя фраза ранила Ремуса сильнее, чем он мог представить, но он мог только вздохнуть.

— Потому что я знаю, что сейчас с тобой происходит. Это было и со мной не раз. И я хочу помочь тебе, правда хочу. — Ремус склонил голову ни бок и со спокойной улыбкой, чуть смущаясь, добавил: — Если ты позволишь мне помочь тебе, конечно.

— С ч-чем мне помоч-чь? Зач-чем тебе это? Это оч-чередная шуточ-чка твоих дружков, Люпин? — Северус сжался в комок. Он говорил очень быстро, но дрожь в голосе ему не удавалось скрыть.

— Прости. Конечно, у тебя нет оснований доверять мне из-за всего того, что сделали с тобой мои друзья, тут и я виноват не меньше их, и я понимаю, что тебе не просто терпеть меня рядом, но… — Ремус замялся. Он не мог понять, что заставило его побежать вдогонку за Северусом Снейпом. Как он мог вообще надеяться, что тот захочет с ним разговаривать, не то что принять его помощь? Он вздохнул. — Сейчас их здесь нет, тут только мы вдвоём. Ну, если только в этих доспехах не прячется этот мерзкий засранец Пивз или ещё кто-нибудь.

Северус без улыбки смотрел на него. В тусклом свете факелов его глаза казались Ремусу тёмными озёрами, склера порозовела из-за слёз, зрачков в тёмной радужке не видно, но Ремус знал, что они расширились от страха. Он протянул ладонь Северусу, но тот не то не заметил, не то проигнорировал этот жест. Ремус сделал глубокий вдох прежде чем заговорить снова.

— Тебе кажется, что сейчас произойдёт что-то ужасное, твоё тело реагирует так, как будто на тебя напали, сердце готово выскочить из груди и разорваться, воздух в лёгкие не попадает. Тебе кажется, что ты сейчас умрёшь на месте от ужаса, хотя ты не понимаешь, кто и откуда напал на тебя. Голова раскалывается от боли, грудь сдавливает так, как будто ты глубоко под водой и не можешь вынырнуть, как бы отчаянно ты не пытался.. Тебя как будто выдернули из реальности, и ты видишь всё как бы не находясь в своём теле. Все звуки кажутся слишком громкими, цвета — слишком яркими, запахи — удушающими, свет ослепляет тебя, и ты физически не можешь это переносить. Поэтому ты сбежал с пира.

— Откуд-да т-ты знаешь? — ошеломленно прошептал Северус.

— Со мной такое уже случалось, и не раз. У маглов это называется «паническая атака», у нас же нет для этого специального названия, просто приступ страха. С этим можно справляться, по крайней мере я это умею. Мама научила меня нескольким способам после того, как… ну, когда на меня напал Фенрир Сивый. — Ремус печально улыбнулся, глядя прямо в лицо Северуса, и вновь протянул к нему ладонь. — Ты позволишь мне помочь тебе?

— Но зач-чем тебе помогать мне? — в нерешительности глядя на руку пробормотал Северус, и эта нерешительность обнадёжила Ремуса. — Твои друзья…

— Я очень надеюсь, что я не похож на них, Северус, — очень тихо и серьёзно произнёс Ремус, и только тогда Северус посмотрел ему в глаза. — Полагаю, мне бы хотелось, чтобы рядом со мной в такой момент был кто-то, кто понимает, что происходит, и знает, что нужно делать.

— Ладно, — прошептал Северус, показывая всем своим видом, что это решение далось ему нелегко, и что он ещё далёк от того, чтобы полностью довериться Ремусу, но принял протянутую руку, судорожно сжав её в своей. Хороший знак.

Ремус сразу же пересел поближе к нему, скрестил ноги, свободной рукой вытащил из кармана часы на цепочке и положил их на своё колено так, чтобы Северусу хорошо было видно циферблат и стрелки. _«Как признаться себе, что держать его за руку может быть так приятно?»_.

— Самый простой способ справится с приступом — это выровнять дыхание, — произнёс он несколько более деловито, чем ему бы хотелось, но он понадеялся на то, что Северус сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы заметить особенности тона его голоса. — Следи за секундной стрелкой и делай глубокий вдох, пока она отсчитывает четыре секунды, затем задержи дыхание на семь секунд.

— Ты что, я даже дышать не могу! — истерично зашептал Северус, чуть не срываясь на визг.

— Можешь, иначе бы ты умер от недостатка кислорода ещё за столом, — уверенно и спокойно произнёс Ремус. Свободной рукой он отвёл с лица Северуса пряди волос, в которых тот словно надеялся спрятаться от Ремуса, от того, что сейчас происходит, и от всего мира. — Давай попробуем, а если не получится, попробуем ещё раз, и ещё, пока не получится как следует. Мы никуда не торопимся. Я здесь, я с тобой, я никуда не уйду, пока тебе не станет лучше.

Северус молча кивнул и, немного помедлив, принял ту же позу, что и Ремус. Теперь их лица оказались примерно на одном уровне.

— Вот и хорошо, — произнёс Ремус со спокойствием, которого не чувствовал. Его ладонь легко гладила Северуса по волосам, перебирая длинные гладкие пряди. — Давай начнём. Четыре секунды вдыхаешь через нос, задерживаешь дыхание на семь секунд и затем выдыхаешь через рот восемь секунд. Я буду считать секунды сам, хорошо? Глубокий вдох. Раз, два, три, четыре. Задерживаем дыхание, четыре, пять, шесть…

— Я не могу больше, — судорожно зашептал Северус, выдыхая на счёте «три». — Я не могу, не могу.

— Шшш. Всё хорошо. Мы попробуем снова, помнишь? Я не оставлю тебя одного, — рука Ремуса коснулась лица Снейпа, и он почувствовал влагу под пальцами. Как можно осторожнее он утёр слёзы Северуса большим пальцем, мысленно обругав себя за то, что снова забыл положить в карман носовой платок. — Заново. Раз, два, три, четыре. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь. Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть, семь, восемь. Вот так, хорошо.

Северус с закрытыми наклонился к нему так близко, что их лбы почти соприкоснулись.

— Я правильно делаю? — еле слышно пробормотал он.

— У тебя всё замечательно получилось. Давай ещё раз.

Они повторили упражнение ещё одиннадцать или двенадцать раз, и с каждым разом дыхание Северуса становилось всё спокойнее, а его пульс — всё медленнее, пока почти не вошёл в норму.

Обессиленный Северус уткнулся в плечо Ремуса, и тот неловко обнял его за плечи. Часы, о которых Ремус совсем забыл, соскользнули с его колена и чуть не упали на пол, но Северус ловко подхватил их и вернул на место. Ремус почувствовал, как трудно ему стало дышать, когда рука Северуса скользнула по его ноге, чуть задержавшись на колене.

— Давай-ка я уберу их на место, пока не разбились или не потерялись, — смущённо пробормотал он, убирая часы в карман и стараясь не встречаться взглядом с Северусом. Прочистив горло, он тихо спросил, всё так же не глядя на того, кто сидел прямо перед ним: — Как думаешь, тебе стало лучше, хоть немножко?

— Похоже, что стало, — вполголоса произнёс Северус, и какая-то нотка в его голосе заставила Ремуса всё-таки посмотреть ему в лицо. — Спасибо тебе, Ремус. Я не ожидал от тебя ничего хорошего, и даже сейчас мне кажется, что это всё какая-то особенно изощрённая шутка, и сейчас ты и твои друзья нападёте на меня, и всё будет намного, намного хуже, чем раньше.

У Ремуса сжалось сердце. _«Он не верит мне. Что мне сделать, чтобы он поверил, что я не причиню ему вреда и не позволю никому на всём свете ранить его? Неужели невозможно исправить те годы вражды, к которой я невольно был причастен? Я безнадёжно запачкан делами Джеймса, Сириуса и даже Питера, и ничто не сможет отменить это.»_. Ремус только вздохнул, рука его безвольно опустилась, так и не коснувшись плеча Северуса. Вновь взглянув на него, он заметил, как пристально Северус смотрит на него.

— Но ты не обманываешь меня, — удивлённо сказал Снейп. Страх и напряжённость в его глазах уступили место недоумению. — Ты помог мне совершенно искренне, и это странно. Но… знаешь, я благодарен тебе, хоть это и странно.

— Они не знают, куда я ушёл, я не обязан перед ними отчитываться. Я не такой, как мои друзья. Во всяком случае, мне бы хотелось так думать, — Ремус печально усмехнулся, глядя на своё колено, которого так недолго касалась рука Северуса. — Думаю, обо мне многое может сказать то, что я до сих пор дружу с ними, хоть и не одобряю и половины того, что они делают и говорят.

— Почему же ты в таком случае не порвёшь с ними? — спросил Северус.

— Потому что я боюсь остаться один, -- медленно проговорил Ремус. Его поразила не столько та тяжесть, с которой ему дались эти слова, сколько то, что эти слова были совершенно правдивы. «Как же долго и успешно я избегал думать об этом? Почему я не осознал это раньше? Мне же и в самом деле не хочется быть рядом с ними, меня держит рядом только то, что они знают мою тайну, но я не обязан быть частью их жизни, если мне это не нравится.» Вздохнув, он произнёс: -- Тебе, наверное, кажется, что это очень глупо, но всё-таки это так.

— Быть одному — это действительно непросто, я понимаю. Наверное, у тебя не было никого, кто научил бы тебя ценить качество друзей, а не их количество. Если бы в твоей жизни был такой человек, то ты бы смог освободиться от тех, с кем ты не чувствуешь себя собой, гораздо раньше, — тихо произнёс Северус пристально вглядываясь в лицо Ремуса. — Ты бы не был один, если бы перестал общаться с ними, понимаешь? Ты — хороший человек, Ремус, и у тебя бы появились те, кто действительно любит и ценит тебя таким, как ты есть, пусть даже это были бы не дружки-мудилы и не десятки приятелей, а один-два человека.

— С чего ты это взял? Ты что-то делаешь сейчас, да? — У Ремуса появилась тревожная догадка, и он нахмурился. — Ты читаешь мои мысли?

— А как ты нашёл меня? — Отпарировал Северус.

— Секрет есть секрет, понятно, — хмыкнул Ремус. — Я уважаю чужие тайны.

Северус ухмыльнулся в ответ, и они оба тихо засмеялись.

После на некоторое время установилось неловкое молчание, и Ремус почувствовал себя лучше, когда наконец набрался смелости и тихо спросил Северуса:

— Для тебя таким человеком была Лили?

Он боялся увидеть что-то в выражении его лица, но Северус ответил ему спокойно, лишь с лёгкой тенью грусти:

— Она и сейчас для меня такой человек. Пусть даже мы больше не разговариваем.

— Ты любишь её? — задал новый вопрос Ремус, замерев в ожидании ответа и одновременно боясь его получить.

— Люблю, но не в том смысле, какой ты вкладываешь в это слово. Никакой романтической чепухи, нет. Я люблю её как родную сестру, которой у меня никогда не было. Возможно, я всегда значил для неё меньше, чем она для меня, но она всегда для меня останется сестрой и самой важной личностью в моей жизни. Теперь я не боюсь быть один, потому что знаю, что не хочу быть рядом кем-то, кто и в половину не такой хороший человек, как она. — Северус вдруг улыбнулся, и его лицо словно озарилось. — Знаешь, это о Лили я думаю, когда создаю Патронуса.

— Ты умеешь творить чары Патронуса? — изумлённо спросил Ремус. — И у тебя получается прям настоящий, а не просто светящаяся дымная струйка?

— Да, могу и тебя научить, если хочешь, — произнёс Северус, опустив глаза. Ремусу показалось, что он смущается. — Как благодарность за… твою помощь.

— Ну, если ты можешь создать Патронуса, то с тобой всё не так плохо, — пробормотал Ремус, чувствуя как по позвоночнику к шее и щекам поднимается жар. «Интересно, какая у его Патронуса телесная форма?». — Ты не обязан благодарить меня.

Они вновь замолчали. Северус сжимал и разжимал ладони, растирал суставы пальцев, глаза его были опущены, но казалось, что он не видит ничего. Ремус подумал о том, что пир уже закончился и ему нужно вернуться в башню Гриффиндора пока есть шанс проскользнуть с другими учениками. Новый пароль для Полной Дамы он сегодня так и не узнал, а идти к профессору Макгонагалл ему очень не хотелось. Не хотелось ему и расставаться с Северусом, поэтому он испытал облегчение, когда Северус вновь заговорил:

— Так ты сказал, что способов справиться с приступом паники несколько. Что ещё можно сделать когда такое произойдёт в следующий раз?

— Да, конечно, — с готовностью откликнулся Ремус. — Можно, например, выпить чашку ромашкового чая, можно выйти погулять и подышать свежим воздухом или просто ходить внутри замка, можно попрыгать на месте или поделать ещё какие-нибудь физические упражнения, чтобы напрячь и расслабить мышцы, можно умыться холодной водой или принять душ, можно сделать уборку, как-то разложить и упорядочить свои вещи, книги, конспекты. Ещё можно поговорить с кем-нибудь, просто рассказать о том, что ты чувствуешь.

— Как мы сейчас? — Северус как бы случайно коснулся ладони Ремуса, лежащей на колене.

Ремус улыбнулся.

— Верно, как мы сейчас.

Он коснулся пальцев Северуса, бережно погладив их, и почти задохнулся от волны жара, накрывшей его с головой. Северус глубоко вздохнул когда кончики его пальцев соединились с кончиками пальцев Ремуса. Так они и сидели, боясь пошевелиться или заговорить, чтобы не спугнуть друг друга. Ремус жадно наблюдал за тем, как прохладные пальцы Северуса медленно переплетаются с его собственными, горячими. Когда он нашёл силы перевести взгляд на Северуса, то сразу понял, что тот всё это время следил за выражением его лица. _«Неужели он в полумраке заметил, как у меня горят щёки? Чёрт, да ведь он, кажется умеет читать мысли,»_ — промелькнула в голове Ремуса паническая мысль.

— Нет, мне совсем не видно, что ты покраснел, — прошептал Северус севшим голосом. Он прочистил горло и продолжил: — Зато мне видно, как блестят твои глаза, и я чувствую твой пульс.

Ремус не мог придумать, что ему ответить, открыл и закрыл рот, и сидел молча, продолжая смотреть на Северуса.

— Поэтому ты пошёл искать меня?

— А разве ты не можешь снова покопаться у меня в голове и найти ответ на свой вопрос? — Ремус тоскливо подумал, что и сам бы хотел знать, что заставило его это сделать.

— А ты хочешь? Если тебе это не нравится, я не буду так делать, — Северус замер, и Ремус испугался, что сейчас их хрупкая связь порвётся.

— Да, пожалуй, будет лучше, если ты не станешь проделывать со мной такие штуки, — наконец выдавил из себя он. — Я правда не знаю, почему решил, что мне необходимо тебя найти. Наверное, это из-за того, что я хотел побыть с тобой наедине, попытаться сделать для тебя что-нибудь.

На лице Северуса отразилось замешательство.

— Но почему?

— Мне кажется, что ты мне нравишься. Только не смейся надо мной, хорошо? — опустив глаза, еле слышно прошептал Ремус.

— С чего бы мне смеяться над тобой? Я не из тех, кто насмехается над чужими чувствами, — задумчиво произнёс Северус. Он протянул руку к лицу Ремуса, но, помедлив, тут же убрал её. — Мне только непонятно, как это возможно.

Ремус тяжело и протяжно вздохнул и вновь уставился на их по-прежнему сцепленные пальцы.

— Я сам не понимаю, как это получилось, — признался он. — Однажды я увидел, как Лили поцеловала тебя в щёку, и ты тоже поцеловал её.

— Ей в тот день исполнилось 16, мы тогда ещё были друзьями, — рассеянно отозвался Северус.

— Так вот, я в тот миг почувствовал, что очень хочу быть на её месте. Это было неожиданно, и это здорово испугало меня. Я продолжал вести себя так, как будто ничего не происходит, пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь глупое наваждение, но оно не рассеялось и спустя месяц, и спустя два месяца, и через полгода, и через год. Конечно, я не мог никому рассказать о том, что я чувствую. И Джеймс ещё при любом удобном поводе и достаточном количестве публики постоянно говорил гадости о двух девочках из команды Хафлпаффа по квиддичу, у которых достаёт смелости, чтобы открыто проявлять свои чувства друг к другу, и про мальчика из Рэвенкло, про которого все говорят, что он безответно влюблён в старосту-мальчика, и меня волновало, что он и все остальные отвернутся от меня, когда узнают, что я влюбился в парня.

Ремус испугался молчания Северуса и никак не мог угадать по его лицу, о чём тот думает. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Северус снова протянул руку к его лицу и заправил ему за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь волос. Ремус сжал его руку и с надеждой посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Северус… -- неожиданно для себя решившись, произнёс он.

— Да? — задумчиво откликнулся он, перебирая между пальцев волосы Ремуса и глядя куда угодно только не на него.

— Скажи, как бы ты отреагировал, если бы я, гипотетически, спросил у тебя разрешения поцеловать тебя? — Ремусу показалось, что сейчас его сердце не выдержит того бешеного ритма, в котором оно бьётся уже как минимум четверть часа, и разорвётся, но он и думать не смел о том, что Северус может принять его слова всерьёз.

Северус, словно не замечая напряжённого ожидания, в котором застыл Ремус, всё так же медленно водил пальцами по его волосам, легко касаясь то шеи, то лба, то виска.

— Полагаю, я был бы не против этого, Ремус, — тихо произнёс он, и их взгляды встретились.

У Ремуса пересохло в горле.

— Тогда… тогда я прошу, — выпалил он. От волнения и неожиданности Ремусу было сложно подобрать подходящие слова. — Можно мне поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас?

Северус улыбнулся и нежно обнял Ремуса за шею.

— Да, — шепнул он. — Можно.

Ремус не верил своим ушам, не верил тому, что всё происходит на самом деле. Вот уже его руки обвились вокруг тела Северуса, вот их губы соединились. _«Как возможно, чтобы это было так сладко? Как возможно, чтобы я и в самом деле поцеловал его?»_. Долгие месяцы, в течение которых Ремус гнал от себя нелепые фантазии даже о том, чтобы однажды взять за руку Северуса Снейпа, словно испарились. Теперь они вместе сидят ночью на полу в нише за рыцарскими доспехами, прижимаясь друг к другу так крепко, что дышать трудно, и целуются. _«Как это стало возможно? Наверняка это просто странный сон, я уснул в поезде, возможно бормочу его имя, а мои друзья хихикают и потешаются над моим стояком, а у меня наверняка случился стояк от такого сна. Сейчас я проснусь, и мне будет так стыдно, что в пору провалиться сквозь землю.»_.

Ремус разжал объятия, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Северуса, убедиться, что это не сон, что Северус в самом деле обнимал и целовал его мгновение назад.

— Это по-настоящему, не сон, — прошептал он, разглядывая вблизи глаза Северуса. В тусклом свете факелов было не ясно, какой у них оттенок, и Ремус просто залюбовался его длинными и густыми ресницами, которые бы больше подошли какой-нибудь девушке, чем мальчику-подростку.

— Нет, не сон, — отозвался Северус, и улыбка тронула его губы. — То есть, конечно, я совершенно ничего подобного не ожидал, но я уверен, что такое не может мне присниться.

Ремус положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ты, кстати, ничего не ответил, когда я сказал, что ты меня нравишься, — смущённо пробормотал он.

— Разве? — удивился Северус. — Я ничего не сказал, это так, но я не знаю, что тут можно сказать. Я ведь никогда не думал о тебе в таком ключе.

— Да, ты прав, — вздохнул Ремус. — Я просто дурак, раз решил, что ты можешь мне что-то ответить.

— Я правда благодарен тебе за твою помощь, вообще за всё то время, что ты провёл сегодня со мной. Это было неожиданно, и приятно, и странно, и неожиданно, — хмыкнув, Северус погрузил пальцы в волосы Ремуса. — Мне это понравилось, правда.

— Как и мне, — пробормотал Ремус и потёрся щекой о его шею.

— Будет неплохо, если мы сможем проводить больше времени вместе, хотя бы делать домашнее задание в библиотеке. Мне нужно время чтобы привыкнуть к мысли о тебе, как не об одном из тех уродов, которые мечтают уничтожить меня, и которых ты зовёшь друзьями.

Ремус отстранился от Северуса так, чтобы смотреть ему прямо в глаза, и обхватил его лицо ладонями:

— У нас будет столько времени, сколько ты захочешь, обещаю, — твёрдо ответил он. — Конечно, я понимаю тебя. Мы будем общаться так, как тебе будет комфортнее. Я не хочу оттолкнуть или напугать тебя своими неумелыми ухаживаниями. Обещаю, что не буду на тебя давить, обещаю, что не причиню тебе вред, и не позволю сделать это кому бы то ни было. А что касается моих друзей, с этой минуты они мне больше не друзья. Я не хочу быть частью их компании.

Северус посмотрел на него с такой благодарностью, что Ремус испугался, что он снова заплачет.

— Хорошо, — одними губами произнёс Северус. Ладони его скользнули вверх по груди Ремуса, согревшиеся пальцы нежно погладили его щёку. Он вздохнул: — Думаю, сейчас нам надо разойтись по спальням. Факелы скоро погаснут.

— Чёрт, да, ты прав, — вздохнул Ремус, неохотно выпуская Северуса из своих объятий. — Ты, наверное, тоже не знаешь пароль от входа. Я провожу тебя к Слагхорну и до гостиной Слизерина.

Он с трудом поднялся и зашипел от боли в затёкших ногах. Ему пришлось прислониться к стене чтобы переждать пока кровообращение не восстановится.

— Зачем тебе меня провожать? — недоумённо поинтересовался Северус, легко поднявшись на ноги. Ремус с завистью подумал, что он-то куда легче перенёс смену положения тела.

— Я же староста школы, мне можно ходить везде и в любое время, как и учителям, — объяснил он.

— А, ну да, — пробормотал Северус, и тихо добавил: — Ремус?

— Да?  
— Можно мне поцеловать тебя пока мы одни?

Вопрос прозвучал так робко, что Ремус снова задохнулся от прилива нежности к Северусу.

— Да, — ответил он.

***

Профессор Макгонагалл, конечно же что-то заподозрила, а может, даже и всё поняла по его виду, когда он постучал к ней ночи, чтобы узнать новый пароль от входа в башню Гриффиндора, но этой ночью Ремус Люпин уснул спокойным сном, впервые за много-много месяцев чувствуя себя счастливым. 


End file.
